


no I in love

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Il fanmix di accompagnamento a "Law and Order" di sarabakanashimi/Allons-y.





	no I in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabakanashimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Law and Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007099) by [Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet). 



[download the mix](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nzW1f_dlk0B_JrdHvkUeXjrvXoDxVFXB/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
